James, Phil and Timmy Wiki
Welcome to the 'James, Phil and Timmy' Wiki This is the official Wiki for the YouTube comedy series - 'James, Phil and Timmy'. About 'James, Phil and Timmy' is a series of comedy YouTube videos following the lives of three friends. It was created by James Matthews (JWM Productions), who also writes and stars in the sketches. The first series began in October 2011 and ended in June 2012 - with one episode coming out every month. However, in April 2012, two sketches were released. On average, each episode/sketch is about three and a half minutes in length. Characters 'Main Characters' James Matthews: James Matthews could be considered the main character as all of the videos are set at his house. (With the exception of 'Christmas Interviews'). He appears to be the more 'normal' of the three characters due to the fact that he often finds Phil and Timmy's ideas or actions absurd. He is not afraid of telling Phil or Timmy what he thinks of them either. During the first series, James lets Phil live in his home due to Phil getting kicked out of his flat. This is something that James really regrets. Phil Thompson: Phil is a very over-confident, bumbling fool. He is unemployed but makes enough money to survive by selling toothbrushes on eBay illegally. It is stated in 'Christmas Interviews' that he has been questioned by the police several times but has got away with it. Phil was expelled from school when he was 14 and left with no qualifications. Phil doesn't have a very good relationship with his landlord and ends up living with James due to this. When living with James, he causes much chaos, such as bringing a cow into the house in 'COW KIDNAP!'. Timmy Jones: Timmy is a very timid and socially awkward individual. However, despite this shyness, he is studying to become a teacher - even though he appears to have little intelligence. Timmy often appears to look up to Phil and trust him deeply. For example in 'The Adventures of Phil Thompson', Timmy jumps out of a window to help Phil make his 'television show'. When Timmy is with Phil, they often end up causing mayhem. 'Minor Characters' Phil's Landlord: Phil's landlord is never seen. However, his voice is heard on the phone in 'Christmas Interviews' and 'The Party'. His voice is gruff and always has an angry tone. In 'The Easter Egg Mishap', it is stated that he is a large bodybuilder. Although he allows Phil to stay in his apartment, he doesn't like him and on at least two occasions he has thrown Phil out. Mr. Crabb: Mr. Crabb appears in 'How Not To Sell Your House'. He is the man who was interested in buying James' house. However, when Phil revealed some details about it, Mr. Crabb changed his mind. Sid the Burglar: Sid appears in 'Burglar Break-In'. He is a burglar who James catches red-handed. It is revealed that Sid is an old school friend of Phil's, much to James' surprise. It is also stated that Sid has been arrested before for murder. Episodes/Sketches So far, there has only been one series of 'James, Phil and Timmy'. It ran from October 2011 to June 2012. 'Series One' 1. Hiccup Trouble 2. How Not To Sell Your House 3. Christmas Interviews 4. The Crossword 5. COW KIDNAP! 6. The Adventures of Phil Thompson 7. The Easter Egg Mishap - Part 1 8. The Easter Egg Mishap - Part 2 9. Burglar Break-In 10. The Party Category:Browse